


An Interlude with a Vampire

by Bonfoi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Mild D/s, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-04
Updated: 2012-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-03 00:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonfoi/pseuds/Bonfoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An instant in a vampire’s thrall almost loses Severus the thing he needs the most!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Interlude with a Vampire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Minxie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minxie/gifts).



§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

**_ Disclaimer:_** The world of Harry Potter, its characters and settings are the copyrighted works of J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., her publishing companies and affiliates. No profit was made from the writing of this story nor was any malice intended in any way, shape or form to the author or the actors/actresses who so brilliantly have brought them to life. 

This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

Severus Snape spit into the face of the vampire holding his arms away from his body, an unnatural and joint-cracking position that allowed that and snarling impotently.

A nose rubbed against Severus' neck, long exhalations of cool air puffed against his untainted hair, stirring vague desires and locks in their passage. He steeled his will and denied the Dark Creatures aloud. "Get your damned nose away from me, you noxious piece of offal!" he muttered. Inside, deep in the recesses of his body where he'd buried fantasies, he _wanted_ what they would give him, but denial had been Snape's life since he'd been breeched.

A rumbling voice barked out a laugh. "Ha, ha, Severus. You may spit like a kitten all you want, I'll have you now. Dominique, step away from our guest. Can you not see I have him well in hand?" The vampire pulled Severus' arms around his body, a parody of a passionate embrace that brought the ex-Potions master's beating arteries into biting distance. Another appreciative sniff and Snape's temper snapped.

"Will you damned things stop sniffing at me like dogs and arses?!"

Harry Potter and his Auror team heard Snape's outburst. The safe word had been "arses"—trust the barmy ex-Professor to work it into an insult! He motioned to Ron Weasley on his right and Draco Malfoy on his left, and their unexpected ally, Lucius Malfoy. The quartet silently approached the vampires and began casting even as their invisibility spells wore off. Suddenly, the night was riven by the cries of more vampires scenting prey!

In the melee, Snape's right arm was broken as he wrenched it from the unnamed vampire's hold. That still didn't stop him from shrugging his shoulder and having a spare wand drop into to his hand. The spells that left that wand almost incinerated it as they were emitted. As he cast _Incendio_ on the unnamed vampire that still menaced him, Snape's spell was augmented by Ron's and Lucius'. The result lit the night sky with a blazing pillar, throwing the milling Aurors and vampires into sharp relief.

The pillar burned bright, snapping and crackling as the preternatural body trapped within it lost both its magic and its existence. With a faintly anticlimactic hiss, the unnamed vampire was no more...and the other vampires broke off their attack to fade into the darkness.

Severus crumpled to his knees, cradling his broken arm against his body as Ron and Lucius bracketed him, wands drawn. He took comfort in his lovers' presence, ignoring the look of consternation that always crossed the damned spawn of Potter's face when he noticed how loved Snape truly was.

"Took your time, you two," Severus mumbled. The pain of being vampire bait and having one's arm broken during a battle would take the stuffing out of anyone, even a battle-hardened hero like him. He could almost feel Lucius' magic reaching out to caress him, and start the healing process.

The taller of the two, Ronald Weasley, leaned down to look Snape in the eye, one eyebrow quirked in the typical Malfoy manner. "Next time you want to play with the children, I suggest you stay where it's safe." Snape felt the love in that statement, even as he realized he'd said the same thing to Ronald on one of his previous assignments. At least this time, they hadn't lost any appendages!

"Up!" Lucius motioned with his wand, casting subtle spells for healing and protection. "We need to leave. Let Potter and my son deal with the dregs. You need sleep. We need you." The aristocratic blond leaned close and dropped his voice. "You need to be between us...warm...safe in our arms...now, Severus."

With great alacrity, and secure in the knowledge that his lovers would make certain he left the drab little niche just off of Knockturn Alley with dignity, Severus Snape nodded once, his cock half-hard at the order. With the barest glance at Potter, he leaned into Lucius' arms, Ronald at their back.

"Harry! Oi! I'll meet you back at the Ministry." The redhead pointed at Snape and continued, "He's going home. I'll be in to add my tuppence to the report. Firecall if you need anything." And the three of them Apparated away to Draco's soft, "Who knew Weasley was such a good mimic?"

* * *

The three of them stumbled just outside the manor's gates, Severus barely caught before he succumbed to the pain. Just past the gates, two house-elves came out with potions he'd stocked for this night's work.

Off to the side, Ron looked at the prickliest of lovers anyone could have. Banged up, ornery and alive...he was relieved. It had taken years to get where they were and he was damned if he'd let Severus get involved with such doings again! His temper started to boil.

"You damned fool!" Weasley red, that was his temper, hot and passionate...and directed at Severus Snape. His face grew mottled, the freckles hiding in the color. "He almost bit you, turned you! What would we have done if you...?" his voice broke and he swayed in place.

Lucius looked up at Ronald, noting the lines bracketing his mouth. "He's correct, Severus. You almost broke your bond with us. If we'd been one second later, you would be lost to us." Grey eyes, capable of being softened with love, were now hard as dirty diamonds.

Lucius' hand tightened on Snape's healing arm, drawing a wince from him. "We need to reinforce the bond. Now." Malfoy hustled his lovers, one hurting physically and the other emotionally, into the manor, disturbing the house-elves and startling the family ghosts.

"Mitty, we'll be closeted for the next day. Bring food and tea in two hours." Lucius strode through the hall, ignoring the stairs and heading for his library. Severus groaned; they only used the library for **hard** lessons.

* * *

Wands were collected and given to Mitty, who'd followed silently behind. Then, the door to the library closed and Severus found himself on the floor, his kneecaps cracking against the carpet-covered floor.

Ronald began stripping, his freckled hide dappled with bruises and flushed with his emotions. His long fingers shook as he unbuttoned his shirt, a gift from Severus and sporting the man's trademark multitude of buttons. Snape's breath came faster as he watched, his own aches and pains forgotten as more youthful skin was exposed.

In the background, behind Severus' head, the _shush_ of silk and velvet hitting the floor was a soft counterpoint to the gasps the escaped between Snape's cracked lips.

"You..." Lucius' voice trembled a jot. "You almost made me lose you, Severus." The scent of sandalwood denoted the blond was closer, the faint frisson of magic beginning as he approached. "We would have been no more, Severus," he breathed into Snape's hair.

Weasley's body was finally revealed and Severus was hit again by how fragile their bond was. Ron's body was black-and-blue from hips to ankles. As the youngest of their triad, he could absorb the most pain, and often did when Severus went off on one of his wild hare chases.

"Ronald...I...I'm sorry." He was ashamed his voice wasn't stronger. Here, he didn't have to hide, but...he'd hurt someone precious, and he didn't know what to do. This lesson would mark Ronald even more.

* * *

Fully clothed, Severus Snape hurt. His body could be healed but his overweening pride had almost broken the bond they’d shared since the war. They had overcome so much, and in his quest to be a bloody hero, he’d almost thrown away the most important thing in his life.

He bowed his head, once broken arm now hanging at his side, hands open and relaxed on his thighs. The thought that what was done to his body would decorate Ronald’s both sickened and excited him. “What…what will you do? I cannot hurt Ronald anymore.”

“You should have thought of that before you plunged headlong into this ridiculous quest for heroic notice.” Lucius’ voice was tight, and cold. “You will learn that this bond is only as strong as our weakest member. You will inflict the pain on Ronald, Severus, even though I will be the instrument. We will end when Ronald thinks the bond has been redeemed.” The blond moved from behind Severus’ back to pace towards his desk. When he reached it, he turned and beckoned to Ron.

Ron’s body was littered with even more bruises than Severus had noticed before and tears began to drip down his face. “See what your time with the vampires has done to our third? See how the canvas of his body has been marred without love or care, Severus.” The blond turned the redhead around, nestling the taller body against his, eyes peeping over Ron’s shoulder to glare at Snape.

“I know!” Severus cried. His body quaked with the knowledge that his actions had done this. “I never…I only wanted….” he stopped in confusion. Ron’s glance was full of pity, one of the few things Snape had never been able to handle. He swallowed and gritted out, “I forgot that our bond was our strength. Forgive me?” He dropped his eyes and waited.

Ron cleared his throat, still awed by both his lovers. “You forgot?!” The sudden blast of magic that rocked Severus off his knees and onto his back surprised him, and even Lucius. “You almost killed me? Almost killed _us_ because you forgot?! Damn you, Severus Snape, damn you!” He turned and laid his head on Lucius’ shoulder.

“Enough. The lesson shall commence now.” Lucius—their titular head—stroked Ron’s back with soft hands. “Come, Ronald, come and lie down on the desk. You control his punishment.” Severus lay on the floor, clothed and despairing of his lesson, denied any relief.

* * *

Ron’s veins stood out in high relief as the wide leather strap bit into his reddened arse. Severus had crawled closer, his magic flaring as whimpers escaped past pursed lips. His clothes had been shed an hour ago, but neither Lucius nor Ronald had deigned to notice him.

Snape finally couldn’t take it anymore and crawled to kneel at Lucius’ side. “Please, please, stop!” he whimpered. He had no pride left. His wounds had healed, but the bond that had allowed Weasley to share the greater majority of his pain didn’t share the healing. “It was my fault, all my damnable pride’s fault….”

The strap hit once more and then Lucius rubbed a cool hand over the heated flesh. Severus was overwhelmed by need and rubbed against the blond’s legs. Malfoy stepped aside, something that hadn’t happened since the first months of their bond. A faint hum of discontent skittered across all three consciousnesses.

“Lucius…don’t.” Ron rolled off the desk gingerly. He stood swaying, reaching out to both of them. “I don’t want to lose either of you, and if you deny him, that’s what will happen.” He sighed and walked slowly around the blond’s tense body to kneel beside Severus. “I need you both, you bloody obtuse bastards!” He pinched his lips together, stemming the other words they knew he wanted to say.

Snape’s hands reached out, one to each of his lovers. “Please, help me.”

* * *

Laid across the library desk, Severus sucked Ron’s freckled cock, marveling at how the bruises on that young body were so dark, so wrong. He tried to apologize again, but the muffled sound was just a vibration that plucked an answering moan from Ron’s throat. Lucius’ fingers in his arse were not as gentle as they had been the night before Severus’ spectacular testing of their bond.

Snape didn’t care. He tried to open his body and his magic, feeling for the bond that held him to such wonderful men. It felt strained, even as he gave himself over to their mercies. It would take so much to regain his place, and rebuild their bond.

The merciless fingers were replaced by Lucius’ cock. He slammed once, twice into the brunet’s body, shaking Ron with each thrust. “You could have killed him, Severus!” he snarled, the renowned Malfoy cool finally broken by passionate anger and grief. Again and again, the blond thrust into Severus’ willing body, drawing a response from Ron’s own as well. “He’s ours, you damned fool! Ours!” He withdrew, leaving an empty hole not just in Snape’s body.

Ron’s soft gasp as he felt the bond stretch rippled through the room. “Lucius…Lucius…come back…” he gasped. Severus felt the stretch of body and spirit as he still sucked. Then, Lucius was back, only this time he lavished his attentions on Ron, fingering him open with gentle pushes and soothing hands. Severus Snape wept even as he tried to find his place within their bond again.

“No…no, not this way…he needs you, Lucius…” Ronald’s voice was ragged, the pain of the night wearing away at him. Severus could feel him trying to clench his buttocks and deny Lucius. “Please…let him back in…”

The three of them stopped, a tableau frozen in a parody of love. Malfoys did not forgive easily, especially when their hearts were involved. Ron sent all the love he’d learned in the years they’d been bonded to the others, a silent plea bound within it. Lucius’ soft sigh against his neck meant the message had been received; Severus had never wavered in his sucking.

Leaning around Ron’s body, Lucius looked down at Severus’ chin, those dark eyes hidden by Ron’s penis. “At least you can revere him when you’ve got your mouth on his cock, Snape.”

The blond resumed his position between Severus’ legs, only this time his movements were gentle and considerate, tinged with the love that the brunet had almost thrown away unwittingly. The slow excruciating thrust into his body was more right, filling spaces he hadn’t known to exist. _I almost lost this…I must give up my pride and keep my bonds!_

The three rocked back and forth, murmurs of love and magic weaving around them as Severus’ intent translated into unspoken spells. Ron’s bruises began to disappear, taking away the pain of possible loss and awakening the bond’s true strengths. He threw his head back, long red hair sweaty and almost lank. Severus gulped around his cock and Ron came with a shout. As he bent forward to press a kiss to Snape’s own member, Lucius came as well, silent as always but seeming to hum with forgiveness. Snape’s own climax was brought about by nothing less than one freckled hand and one pale one giving him a joint stroke.

* * *

Two hours had passed and Mitty had brought food and tea as ordered. A Transfigured robe had become their bower, soft and welcoming. Ron rested his head on Lucius’ thighs and Severus cuddled into his side, faintly stained fingers tracing random lines from one freckle to another. Their bond hummed and flared, renewed by Severus’ acknowledgement.

“So…all it took was my eminent death to convince you to given in completely? Severus Snape, you are a royal arse.” Ron pressed a kiss to Snape’s crooked nose. “Our arse, but, still!” He sighed and leaned into Lucius’ absent-minded caress of his hair.

Casting a gimlet eye on Severus, Lucius rolled his eyes. “Yes, our arse, our cock, ours, Severus…do you understand?” A pale hand stroked the hair away from those fabulous dark eyes, seeking an answer Severus had never said aloud.

“I understand, and I…love…love you both for your patience.” Those were the hardest words he’d ever uttered. “I know…” he rubbed his face into Ron’s body and continued, “I know I can trust you. I _believe_ I can trust you. That’s the difference now.”

“Good. Now, next time you want to be a hero, just take a look into **our** eyes…you’ll see all the worship there that you need!”

§¤§¤*§*¤§¤§ 

  
_~~~ Comments, like rain in the desert, are greatly appreciated.  
Thank you for reading. ~~~_   



End file.
